Torment
by Arialene
Summary: {Complete} When two sisters get together, the possibility for devious things always arises. But when Jack is working and Elsa is spending the day at home preparing and packing for a trip abroad, Anna comes up with a tempting idea involved Jack's favorite sweatshirt and his wife wearing it. Will this work out well for Elsa, or will Jack be mad for taking his lucky sweatshirt?


**_This was inspired by the work that Starmageasuka (tumblr) did of her "Elsa's photographs series" and I wrote this as a collaboration piece to go along with the pictures that she did. Fun, flirty and sexy, I hope that you enjoy the writing and please go check out her artwork (if you haven't already) that this was inspired by._**

* * *

Anna closed the front door to Elsa and Jack's house, looking around as she shrugged out of her jacket. The weather outside was miserable, the spring weather might be feeding moisture to the ground and preparing it for planting season but it was dreadful to be outside in.

"Elsa?" she called, hanging her damp jacket up on the coat tree.

"Up here!" Elsa called from the upstairs, her voice muffled from her position in her bedroom.

Anna clipped up the stairs, grinning to herself as she moved down the short hall to the room her sister was in. Elsa had the TV on and the cable tuned into a music station and was playing a popular song as Anna come into the room. Two large suitcases sat open on the bed, folded clothes stacked carefully in each one with a handwritten list sitting on the lid of one of them.

"Hi," Elsa said, coming out of a closet with an armful of clothing, smiling at her sister. "You sure you don't mind watching the house while we're gone?"

Anna shook her head flopping onto a free space on the bed.

"Not at all," Anna said, picking up a lacy nightgown that had been tucked into a corner of one suitcase and giving her sister a wide grin.

Elsa blushed, snatching it out of her sister's hand and stuffing it back into the suitcase.

"Yeah," Anna continued, still grinning up at her sister. "You don't mind if Kristoff comes over, right?" she continued, referring to her boyfriend.

"That's fine," Elsa said, folding more clothes for the suitcases. "I'm just excited for this vacation. A week in Barcelona, and I've got all day to pack and get ready."

Anna sighed. "Rub it in, rub it in. Where is Jack anyways?"

"Working. I took an extra day off of work to get everything together, then tomorrow is for getting any last minute things together, then Saturday we're off to Spain!"

"I hate you, you know that right?"

Elsa chuckled. "I'll bring you back something, you know I will. You have classes to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna said, sitting up. "You two get to go all sorts of cool places."

"The perks of having a good paying jobs with good benefits," Elsa replied, tucking the last of her pile into a suitcase before holding up a worn blue hooded sweatshirt, faded at the cuffs and neckline. She sighed, moving her hands to fold it.

"Is that Jack's sweatshirt? The one that he claims is lucky?"

"Mmhmm, his favorite. If I don't pack it he'll freak out on me."

"You ever wear it?" Anna asked, grinning at her.

Elsa looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I have plenty of my own sweatshirts, why would I need to wear this one?"

Anna groaned. "No, I mean, like do you ever WEAR it for him."

Elsa stared at her. "No..." she said slowly, still not understanding what her sister was saying.

"Oh come on, you've never sent Jack sexy pictures? Tease him a little while he's at work?"

Elsa crossed her arms. "Maybe I shouldn't let you have Kristoff over here."

Anna laughed. "I'm serious! You wanna make a guy beg without saying anything," she said, standing up off the bed and coming over to her sister, taking the sweatshirt from her. "Where is your phone?"

"Anna..." Elsa said, a wary note in her voice.

"TRUST ME," Anna said, hopping over to the nightstand and grabbing Elsa's phone. "Take your jeans off."

"Anna!"

"Oh, stop being such a prude," Anna said, tossing the sweatshirt back at her. "Put this on, and take your jeans off. I'll make sure you're all covered. Let's get Jacky-boy all hot and bothered for you."

Elsa sighed, pulling Jack's sweatshirt over her head and settling it down around her hips and turning to look at Anna.

"Now the jeans. Come on! It will be fun."

"You and I have vastly different opinions of fun in this instance I think," Elsa said. "I think embarrassing is more likely."

Anna snorted, holding the phone up as Elsa wiggled out of her jeans. "Uh huh, tell me that again tomorrow."

"Anna!"

"Oh please, I may be your younger sister but I'm not stupid."

Elsa blushed. "Okay, now what."

"Give me a pose, a sexy pose."

Elsa sighed. "I'll look silly."

"Just, try. It's for Jack, not for me."

Elsa paused for a moment, thinking before moving one arm behind her and the other up to the neckline of the sweatshirt. She turned sideways and looked at Anna.

"Good, good," Anna said. "Tilt your head back."

Elsa rolled her eyes, leaning her head back and doing her best to give her best pose.

"Got it," Anna said, coming towards her and showing Elsa the picture.

Elsa frowned. "I look silly."

"You look hot."

"You're being nice," Elsa said. "This was a silly idea," she said, reaching to take her phone from her sister.

"No, no," Anna said, skipping away from her. "No, we get to let Jacky boy decide."

"Anna," Elsa said, a note of exasperation in her voice. "Don't."

"I already am."

Elsa sighed, stepping back into her jeans. "This was a silly idea," she repeated.

"Don't get shy now," Anna said. "Besides, Jack will hit a new record coming home from work after this picture."

Elsa rolled her eyes, moving to continue her packing.

Anna grinned at the small lit screen, tapping her fingers on the screen as she uploaded the picture to Instagram, tagging her brother in law on the picture and sitting back to wait for the reaction as her skeptical sister continued to prepare for their trip.

* * *

Jack slid into a chair at a small table in the lunchroom, smiling briefly up at one of his co-workers that walked past before turning back down to his reheated plastic containers of leftovers for his lunch. He moved his fork around his pasta, mixing the red sauce into the pale pasta below as steam rose up out of the container before he took a bite. He leaned back in his chair, chewing as he picked up his phone to check his notifications.

It had been a busy morning, he'd been working to wrap up the last of his projects before he left for his vacation and passing off a few other projects to co-workers for deadlines that were fast approaching.

He scrolled through Facebook notifications, chuckling at an amusing picture someone had posted before he noticed the small Instagram notice up at the top and clicked the home button to pull up the icon for the app. Somewhat bored and only half paying attention he tapped the button for the notification and moved to scoop up another bite of pasta as the picture loaded.

He glanced at the screen as the picture blinked onto the screen and froze, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them wide to make sure his mind wasn't playing a trick on him. A heat creeped up his neck and caused an entirely different type of appetite to stir within him.

He set the fork back into the lunch container, forgetting about his meal and moved to respond to the picture, eyes glued to the image.

* * *

Elsa's phone dinged, alerting her to a response on Instagram. Anna set her sandwich down, they were both downstairs eating lunch themselves, and grabbed the phone, a wide smile on her face.

"I can guess who that is from," she said, pulling up the picture.

"Yep," she said a moment later, handing the phone over to Elsa. "Mission success."

Elsa took the phone from her, glancing down at it with a frown.

"How is this a success? He said "Dammit Elsa", that sounds like the opposite of a success."

Anna laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed another bite of sandwich.

The phone dinged again with another notification, and Elsa clicked to refresh.

""You are so getting it when I come home"," she read aloud. "Really? You call this a success? It sounds to me like he's mad I'm using his sweatshirt."

"Yeah," Anna drawled. "I'm sure he's REAL upset."

"Anna, be serious."

"I am! If he doesn't come home and drag you upstairs for a seriously hot night, I'll eat my hat."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You better hope you're right, this was your idea."

"We should take more pictures."

"What?" Elsa exclaimed, looking shocked at her sister. "No!"

"We totally should take more pictures."

"Anna! You're... you're a bad influence."

Anna snorted, hopping down off the stool she was sitting on and took the phone from Elsa's hands again.

"Yeah, thank me tomorrow when you can't walk right. Take your jeans off, put the sweatshirt back on."

"What? Why?"

"Just, trust me. If he reacted like that to the first one, I have more ideas for more."

"I'm starting to be concerned what you do with Kristoff."

Anna grinned at her. "I can give you some tips, if you'd like."

Elsa shuddered. "That is one conversation I would REALLY rather not have with my baby sister."

Anna laughed, grabbing Elsa's arm and dragging her back upstairs. "Come ON, it will be fun. And you get to tease Jack."

* * *

The sound of screeching tires on the street outside of their house had Elsa leaning down to look outside the front window before returning to the kitchen to finish assembling the casserole she was making for dinner. The sound of the garage door opening soon followed, then a car door opening and closing and the garage door closing. The side door to the garage burst open into the kitchen, Jack standing still for a moment as he tosses his lunch container onto the table, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Hi," she said, a wary note in her voice. "Have a good day?"

He snapped his head over to her and came to her in four long strides, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Seven pictures, Elsa. SEVEN," he said, as he reached her, grabbing her head with his hands and kissing her.

She smiled nervously up at him as he pulled back. "You... liked them?"

He gave her a breathy laugh. "Woman, do you have any idea how hard this afternoon was? In more ways than one?"

She slowly smiled at him. "Well, I'm almost done preparing dinne-"

"Screw that, I'm taking you upstairs," he said, grabbing her waist and leading her towards the stairs. "You've teased me long enough today."

She laughed, skipping ahead and running up the stairs ahead of him.

"You know, those were only the ones we SENT to you," she teased, glancing back at him.

He growled again, surging forward and picking her up. "God I love you."

"I didn't think you'd like them," she admitted.

He rose an eyebrow at her. "I guess I'm about to prove you wrong."

* * *

Late the next morning

Anna groaned, rolling over in bed to grab her phone as it buzzed to inform her of a text message. She glared at the lit screen, despite the time being nearly noon as she read off the message from her sister, a wide smile spreading over her face.

"What is it?" a deep voice rumbled from beside her as she tossed the phone back onto her nightside, turning to cuddle into his side.

"Oh, nothing all that important," she said. "Just proving my sister wrong, not something I get to do all that often. I rather like the satisfaction of it."

He chuckled. "Wench," he said, running a hand lazily over her back.

She smiled up at him. "I'll make you pay for that."

He grinned at her. "Counting on it."


End file.
